


Short Grishaverse One-Shots

by BlackBarnOwl



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alina regains her powers, F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, the darkling returns, unhealthy malina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBarnOwl/pseuds/BlackBarnOwl
Summary: A collection of short one-shots from the Grishaverse.





	1. Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot post king of scars told from the Darkling's point of view.

I sat on my bed, waiting. They had placed me in a cell, guarded heavily by Grisha. I didn't recognize them, they must be some of the recruits the Triumvirate had searched so desperately for. In time, all the Grisha will be mine again.

The Triumvirate, the Shu twins, and the bastard king, _Sobachka, _are in my rooms discussing what to do with me. Zoya, Genya, and the twins want me dead, but _Sobachka_ thinks I could be useful in the upcoming battles. He has no idea how right he is. 

I play with the shadows; they curl around my arms and dance across the walls. My guards shiver, but they don't realize anything is wrong. They aren't Ravkan, and they weren't told who exactly they were guarding, only that I am dangerous. 

No matter what the Triumvirate and _Sobachka_ think, I am staying here by my will only. After spending so many centuries trying to make Ravka a safe place for Grisha, I'm not going to let it fall. However, I'm not going to let anyone kill me again, and if _Sobachka_ truly wants me to work with him, I have terms. I have unfinished business with that sniveling tracker and Alina. Until then, I will bide my time. Ravka will be mine once more.


	2. Just Another Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during King of Scars; Alina travels from miracle to miracle, hoping for a connection.

Alina loves the sun, but she hides from it. It reminds her of what she has lost, and Alina can't handle the burden. Losing her powers was worse than losing Mal. While she had loved Mal, her powers had been a physical part of her, a phantom limb that ached now that t was gone.

Sometimes, when she was frustrated or angry with Mal, Alina would make dark wishes. _I wish that I had kept my powers, not Mal._ Alina was horrified whenever it happened, and would immediately seek comfort in Mal's arms. But it never felt quite right. 

Miracles started to pop up all over Ravka. Alina was fascinated with them, and dragged Mal with her to every spot. If Alina was honest, it was because she hoped to feel a connection. She was always disappointed. 

When Alina finally admitted defeat and they trudged back to Keramzin, she tried to make everything normal once more, but no matter how hard Alina tried, something was always wrong. One night, a booming crack echoed throughout Ravka. The ground trembled, and Keramzin shook. Alina had been woken by the noise, one so familiar, that when she opened her eyes, she half expected the darkness to be unnatural. But the crescent moon shone in through her window, and Alina let out a sigh of relief and disappointment.

It was still too dark, and there was something heavy on her neck. Alina wished there was more light in the room and-- 

Her hands lit up, the light coming to her more easily than ever before. Panicking, Alina's hands flew to her neck, and her fingers were met with smooth bone. It wasn't antler, like the collar of her past, but what felt like human bone. Alina dreaded whose it might be. It felt like an amplifier, but that was impossible, she hadn't killed any creature for it, and certainly no human. It was just another miracle, Alina supposed. Mal wouldn't be pleased.


	3. The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina awakens to find her powers have returned, but not the one's she wants. Someone she thought long gone returns to rub it in.

A nightmare. It had to be a nightmare. The shadows clung to Alina, suffocating her. She forgot the light was no longer hers to command and waved her hands, attempting to dispel the shadows. They were flung to the far sides of the room, but no light appeared. Alina raised her hands again, and the shadows congealed in her hands. Fighting back a scream, Alina threw back the heavy covers and stumbled out of bed. Mal didn’t stir as she bolted for the bathroom, bare feet slapping against the wood planks. She tore into the bathroom and retched into the toilet. This wasn’t real, it couldn’t be real, Alina NEEDED it to not be real, not when life had finally settled. But the cool porcelain beneath her iron grip was too vivid to ever be a dream. Alina wept, and retched again, fully emptying the contents of her stomach.

She slowly raised herself off the floor and crept out of the bathroom. Alina very cautiously walked down the hallways of Keramzin and to the stables, surprised she hadn’t woken any of the children. She needed to be alone to process everything. Halfway there, Alina’s legs gave out and she collapsed to the grass. It was wet with dew and soaked through her thin nightgown. She curled up into the grass and sobbed silently as the familiar rush of Grisha abilities flowed through her veins; Alina craved to let it out, she desperately wanted it gone, and she needed to know why it had returned, but she couldn’t fool herself and hope for an alternative. No matter how stubbornly Alina pretended otherwise if she had any scrap of power return to her body, it was because he had returned. As if to prove her point, the _nichyevo’ya_ bite throbbed, sending pulses of agony screaming through her body. Alina retched violently, but no bile came. She kneeled in the grass, panting and heaving when she felt him. It was a faint ripple, echoing through her, and when she turned he was there; as dark and handsome as the day they met. 

“Hello, Alina,” he purred. “Miss me?”

Alina howled in rage and shadows exploded from her, shooting for him and as sharp as Grisha steel. He dodged them expertly and continued pressing forward until his face was inches away from hers. He held her face and kissed her quickly. Infuriated, Alina waved her arm down, the Cut slashing through the world. The Darkling laughed and embraced it, disappearing into wisps of darkness, but not before calling, “See you soon, _ solnishka _.” 

Once he was gone, Alina felt empty and spent. The Darkling was back and she had scraps of his saints’ forsaken powers. What was she going to tell her friends? And why was there a part of her that was thrilled and thrummed with excitement? All Alina knew was that she was in a deep pile of shit.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a collection of one-shots updated when I have the time or inspiration.


End file.
